Sonic High School
by SolarSonic3546
Summary: Sonic and His friends have their senior year of High school, and some new twists end up at school that year that nobody expected would ever happen at a high school on Mobius.


Chapter 1:

Sonic's room was cluttered to the door with junk. Sonic almost never bothered to clean his room becuase he was always busy. And whenever he had the chance, He was too tired. But on the rare occasion that the blue pin cusion wasn't tired and had nothing to do, Tails would tell him to clean up, but the blue hero would make an excuse as to why he shouldn't.

The little yellow kitsune that Sonic had taken in as his brother sneaked quietly into Sonic's room, hoping he wouldn't wake him. Tails gave a silent shriek when he stepped on Sonic's boxers he'd never bothered to put in the hamper, and fought back tears of disgust. Tails sighed when he heard Sonic's breathing."He's dreaming, again, for the fourth time today!!" Tails whispered, slapping his hand on his furry face. Tails poked Sonic with his finger and then leaned down to Sonic's ear and yelled, "GET UP YOU LAZY HEDGEHOG!!!" Then Tails fell over and landed in Sonic's Ocean of Boxers and was crying of laughter from his own joke. Sonic lifted his head from under his pillow and tiredly opened one emearald green eye. "Will you keep it quiet Tails, I'm tryin' to sleep!" Sonic yelled grogily. Sonic lowered his head on his pillow and groaned. Tails was STILL laughing. Sonic fealt fury stream through him, and he growled. He truned to Tails, who was laughing his butt off and growled, "Tails it wasn't funny at all!!!"

Tails suddenly stopped laughing and gave Sonic a solid look. He stood in Sonic's Sea of boxers and put his hands on his hips. "Well, you don't wanna be late for your first day of high school right?" He asked, hopefully, giving Sonic huge icy blue puppy dog eyes. Sonic stared at Tails as though he were crazy. "Tails, I'd rather punch Shadow and end up in a graveyard for the rest of my life, than go to high School." Tails frowned and whispered, "Well, you kight wanna hurry, 'cuz I'm not being late on my first day as a freshman." And then his eyes went huge from sadness. " And you're my ri-" Sonic suddenly sat up in bed. "Ok ok I'll get ready!!! Just stop whining!!" Sonic mumbled, sluggishly gettin out of his bed and heading for the bathroom. Tails Smirked. "Gets him every time! Heh Heh." He laughed. Tails' eyes suddenly lit up. "You know what," He said sticking his index finger up, acting smart. "I should give myself some self promotion for that!!" Tails beamed and took out a button with himself on it, giving a thumbs up. The text said " Good job genius! You diserve to wear this badge!" Tails quickly pinned it to his favorite red shirt and his eyes filled to the brim with happiness. Tails squealed and hurried downstairs to get some toast from the toaster.

After Sonic was fully bathed, and his quills were gelled, combed, styled, and shined(yes I know he really cares about his quills huh? XD) He slid on the railing down the stairs and caught some toast in mid-air as it sprung out of the was wearing a navy blue tee shirt with the Sonic logo in the corner of his shirt, and some fadded blue jeans that were slightly torn at the knees. He grabbed his backpack and swung it over his shoulder and called for Tails. "Hey Buddy!! You were the one who said you didn't want to be late so Hurry up!!!" Suddenly the furry litlle kitsune's head flew into sight. "Coming!!" He called as he tripped down the stairs. Sonic chuckled at Tails' follishness and patted him on the head. "Lets go Tails." He said, and Tails threw him his car keys from the kitched table. The brothers walked briskly out into the muggy weather and Tails gave a grunt of disgust. "I hate muggy days!! They make my fur frizzy!!" Tails cried, grabbing his ears and pulling them down to his cheeks. Sonic rolled his eyes at his brother. _Now I have proof that Tails can act like a girl sometimes!_ Sonic thought, smirking at himself. "Hey Sonic," "Yeah Tails," "What you smilin' at?" "Oh nothing..." he said smootly. Taills rubbed his head and then shrugged, thinking it was nothing. Sonic had an electric blue ferrari (XP) That had little lightening stickers under the mirrors. When Sonic and Tails were in the car, Tails turned to Sonic and asked, "Hey Sonic, whats your favorite subject in school?"

"Science?"

"No,"

"Math?"

"freakin' Crap no!"

"Biology?"

"eww,"

Tails lowered his head, deep in thought, and hadn't realized Sonic had started driving.

"Sports?"

"BINGO!"

Sonic said giving Tails a thumbs up, and winked. Tails smiled and looked down at his button with himself on it. "Yeah I rock..." Tails whispered to himself. After about ten minutes of driving, Sonic pulled into the Parking lot. "Whoppe we made it unharmed." Sonic said sarcasticly, Tails gigling behind him. Suddenly Tails burts out from behind Sonic and broke into a sprint. "ByeSonicSeeYouLater!!!!" He called from the front of the school. Sonic paused and raised his eye brow at the thought of Tails' loving every minute of High School. Sonic shrugged and reached for the Handle of the front door. _Here we go, one last year at high school and I'm goin' to college!!_ Sonic thought smiling about how awesome he thought his college would be.


End file.
